fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Rock Show
Plot When a new Rock Band called Johnny and the Machines comes to Bellwood and robs the Audience of all their possessions at every show Ben has to put a stop to them Story We open up to a Rock Concert and the band is preforming a song called "The Four Horsemen" when suddenly the music stops and the lights go dim. Johnny: "Alright people now that you've gotten a taste of our music why don't you just hand over all your valuables?" There's a sudden explosion and we see a being made of fire standing in the crowd. Heatblast: "Alright now buddy you didn't even finish the song so how do you expect these people to even know what you have to offer?" Johnny: "Alright we'll finish the song, after your dead and gone buddy. Get him boys." The four others on the stage do as their told and drop their instruments and charge at Heatblast. Heatblast: "Whoa there why do you even listen to that guy? He seems like a massive jerk' One of the henchmen throws a punch at Heatblast but he easily blocks it and blasts him back with a fire blast, when he is hit by another and realizes that they aren't human. Heatblast: "Well that explains why they listen to you but guess I'll just have to dismantle them, Everyone get out of here because its about to get hot." The crowd begins to evacuate and Heatblast hits two of the robots with fireballs, but is grabbed by the other two and against the wall. He gets back his composure and heats his body up to the point where the robots arms melt and then he smashes them both into the ground, breaking both of them. He then notices the others have escaped and De-Transforms. Ben: "Damn it I should have been watching the others." He leaves the concert hall in search of them but to no avail. Ben: "Now if I were a Heavy Metal band where would I go for my next show." We cut to a Bigger stadium where the Band back to five members is performing and when they finish their second song the band members attack the guards and charge into the crowd taking all their valuables when the bass player is grabbed by bandages and thrown back unto the stage Snare-Oh: "Did you guys really think you'd be able to pull this off a second time." Johnny: "Oh hell yeah we did now get that Mummy and lets split." The other Band members grab Snare-Oh's bandages and slam him down unto the stage hard, he gets up slightly dizzy but pulls them in and one goes flying into the back drum set and explodes. Snare-Oh: "You guys are way to easy to fight, why don't you up your game some?" One robot grabs his guitar and it turns into a Hacksaw Snare-Oh: Moans "Ok i regret that statement" The Robot charges into and swings his Hacksaw severing part of Snare-oh's arm Snare-Oh: "Oh come on this isn't even fair." Snare-Oh hits the Omnitrix and Transforms into XLR8 XLR8: "No i wanted Brute Strength not Speed ugh." XLR8 dashes at the Robot with the Hacksaw and hits him multiple times causing him to drop his Saw. XLR8 then starts kicking him at High Speeds till his head flies off and he explodes. XLR8: "Now that was Explosive." He then Transforms into Upgrade and merges with the other Guitarist Robot and bashes the last robot with his guitar Upgrade: "Alright Johnny now it's just you and me." Johnny: "Just the way I like it." Johnny grabs the remains of one of the robots and merges with it and becomes part Robot part Human. Upgrade: "Umm how did you do that?" Johnny: "Easy I'm what you would call an Alien and I have the power to merge with whatever I want and become part of that materiel or substance." Upgrade: "So your like my friend Kevin then but different." Johnny: "Enough Talking and let's get fighting." Johnny charges Upgrade and punches him hard destroying the robot Upgrade had merged with. Upgrade: "Hey no fair I didn't know we were starting." Upgrade blasts Johnny with a laser beam from his eye and sends him flying and crashing into the wall and the robot parts on him break and fall off. Johnny: "Oww that actually hurt." Johnny gets back up and charges Upgrade but Upgrade punches him hard and he goes flying back once more and hits the wall being knocked unconscious. Upgrade then De-Transforms and the police arrive to arrest Johnny. Ben: "I wonder if he's an Osmosian like Kevin or if he's a sub-species." Ben: "Probably will never know." Ben starts walking home and the episode ends. Characters * Ben Tennyson Villains * Johnny * Robot James Hetfield * Robot Robert Trujillo * Robot Kirk Hammet * Robot Lars Ulrich Aliens Used * Heatblast (First Re-Appearance) * Snare-Oh * XLR8 (First Re-Appearance) * Upgrade Category:Ben 10: New Age Category:Episodes